This invention relates to cassette tape recorders using a magnetic tape installed in a cassette which includes a pair of reels to mount the tape.
In the cassette tape recorder of this type, its cassette is automatically loaded thereinto when the cassette is placed in a cassette accommodating section provided under a cover body thereof and the cover body is closed. Switches in an electrical circuit carrying out the tape running operations with various function controlling buttons for tape running control are operated to cause the recorder to carry out its operation in a desired mode, and upon operation of the ejection button the cover body is opened to take out the cassette.
With such a conventional cassette tape recorder, it will be feared that the cover body is opened by operating the ejection button by mistake during the tape running operation resulting in damage to the tape or the capstans. In other words, the ejection button allows unintended and harmful operation thereof. Unnecessary tape running operation can be also effected upon mistaken operation of the button when the cover body is opened or the cassette is unloaded, in other words, the tape running system can be operated unintendedly or untimely.
These problems are especially serious in a cassette tape recorder of a type in which the tape running mechanism is controlled electrically and function controlling buttons do not operate such mechanism directly but operate it through switches in electric circuits for controlling the tape running mechanism. In such a cassette tape recorder, a lock mechanism for the cassette ejection button or other function controlling buttons requires rather complicated structure.